Improvements in the specificity of agents used to treat cancer is of considerable interest because of the therapeutic benefits which would be realized if the side effects associated with the administration of these agents could be reduced. Traditionally, dramatic improvements in the treatment of cancer are associated with identification of therapeutic agents acting through novel mechanisms.
Protein kinases are enzymes that catalyze the phosphorylation of proteins, in particular, hydroxy groups on tyrosine, serine and threonine residues of proteins. The consequences of this seemingly simple activity are staggering; cell differentiation and proliferation; i.e., virtually all aspects of cell life in one-way or another depend on protein kinase activity. Furthermore, abnormal protein kinase activity has been related to a host of disorders, ranging from relatively non-life threatening diseases such as psoriasis to extremely virulent diseases such as glioblastoma (brain cancer).
Protein kinases can be categorized as receptor type or non-receptor type. Receptor-type tyrosine kinases have an extracellular, a transmembrane, and an intracellular portion, while non-receptor type tyrosine kinases are wholly intracellular.
Receptor-type tyrosine kinases are comprised of a large number of transmembrane receptors with diverse biological activity. In fact, about 20 different subfamilies of receptor-type tyrosine kinases have been identified. One tyrosine kinase subfamily, designated the HER subfamily, is comprised of EGFR (HER1), HER2, HER3, and HER4. Ligands of this subfamily of receptors identified so far include epithelial growth factor, TGF-alpha, amphiregulin, HB-EGF, betacellulin and heregulin. Another subfamily of these receptor-type tyrosine kinases is the insulin subfamily, which includes INS-R, IGF-IR, and IR-R. The PDGF subfamily includes the PDGF-alpha and beta receptors, CSFIR, c-Kit and FLK-II. Then there is the FLK family, which is comprised of the kinase insert domain receptor (KDR), fetal liver kinase-1 (FLK-1), fetal liver kinase-4 (FLK-4) and the fins-like tyrosine kinase-1 (flt-1). The PDGF and FLK families are usually considered together due to the similarities of the two groups. For a detailed discussion of the receptor-type tyrosine kinases, see Plowman et al., DN&P 7(6): 334-339, 1994, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The non-receptor type of tyrosine kinases is also comprised of numerous subfamilies, including Src, Frk, Btk, Csk, Abl, Zap70, Fes/Fps, Fak, Jak, Ack, and LIMK. Each of these subfamilies is further sub-divided into varying receptors. For example, the Src subfamily is one of the largest and includes Src, Yes, Fyn, Lyn, Lck, Blk, Hck, Fgr, and Yrk. The Src subfamily of enzymes has been linked to oncogenesis. For a more detailed discussion of the non-receptor type of tyrosine kinases, see Bolen, Oncogene, 8:2025-2031 (1993), which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Since protein kinases and their ligands play critical roles in various cellular activities, deregulation of protein kinase enzymatic activity can lead to altered cellular properties, such as uncontrolled cell growth associated with cancer. In addition to oncological indications, altered kinase signaling is implicated in numerous other pathological diseases. These include, but are not limited to: immunological disorders, cardiovascular diseases, inflammatory diseases, and degenerative diseases. Therefore, both receptor and non-receptor protein kinases are attractive targets for small molecule drug discovery.
One particularly attractive goal for therapeutic use of kinase modulation relates to oncological indications. For example, modulation of protein kinase activity for the treatment of cancer has been demonstrated successfully with the FDA approval of Gleevec® (imatinib mesylate, produced by Novartis Pharmaceutical Corporation of East Hanover, N.J.) for the treatment of Chronic Myeloid Leukemia (CML) and gastrointestinal stroma cancers (GIST). Gleevec is a c-Kit and Abl kinase inhibitor.
Modulation (particularly inhibition) of cell proliferation and angiogenesis, two key cellular processes needed for tumor growth and survival (Matter A. Drug Disc Technol 2001 6, 1005-1024), is an attractive goal for development of small-molecule drugs. Anti-angiogenic therapy represents a potentially important approach for the treatment of solid tumors and other diseases associated with dysregulated vascularization, including ischemic coronary artery disease, diabetic retinopathy, psoriasis and rheumatoid arthritis. As well, cell antiproliferative agents are desirable to slow or stop the growth of tumors.
One particularly attractive target for small-molecule modulation, with respect to antiangiogenic and antiproliferative activity is c-Met. The kinase, c-Met, is the prototypic member of a subfamily of heterodimeric receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKs) which include Met, Ron and Sea. Expression of c-Met occurs in a wide variety of cell types including epithelial, endothelial and mesenchymal cells where activation of the receptor induces cell migration, invasion, proliferation and other biological activities associated with “invasive cell growth.” As such, signal transduction through c-Met receptor activation, is responsible for many of the characteristics of tumor cells.
The endogenous ligand for c-Met is the hepatocyte growth factor (HGF), a potent inducer of angiogenesis, also known as “scatter factor” (SF). Binding of HGF to c-Met induces activation of the receptor via autophosphorylation resulting in an increase of receptor dependent signaling, which promotes cell growth and invasion. Anti-HGF antibodies or HGF antagonists have been shown to inhibit tumor metastasis in vivo (See: Maulik et al Cytokine & Growth Factor Reviews 2002 13, 41-59).
Tumor growth progression requires the recruitment of new blood vessels into the tumor from preexisting vessels as well as invasion, adhesion and proliferation of malignant cells. Accordingly, c-Met overexpression has been demonstrated on a wide variety of tumor types including breast, colon, renal, lung, squamous cell myeloid leukemia, hemangiomas, melanomas, astrocytomas, and glioblastomas. Additionally activating mutations in the kinase domain of c-Met have been identified in hereditary and sporadic renal papilloma and squamous cell carcinoma. (See: Maulik et al Cytokine & growth Factor reviews 2002 13, 41-59; Longati et al Curr Drug Targets 2001, 2, 41-55; Funakoshi et al Clinica Chimica Acta 2003 1-23). Thus modulation of c-Met is desirable as a means to treat cancer and cancer-related disease.
The Eph receptors comprise the largest family of receptor tyrosine kinases and are divided into two groups, EphA and EphB, based on their sequence homology. The ligands for the Eph receptors are ephrin, which are membrane anchored. Ephrin A ligands bind preferentially to EphA receptors whilst ephrin B ligands bind to EphB receptors. Binding of ephrin to Eph receptors causes receptor autophosphorylation and typically requires a cell-cell interaction since both receptor and ligand are membrane bound.
Overexpression of Eph receptors has been linked to increased cell proliferation in a variety of tumors (Zhou R 1998 Pharmacol Ther. 77, 151-181; Kiyokawa E, Takai S, Tanaka M et al 1994 Cancer Res 54, 3645-3650; Takai N Miyazaki T, Fujisawa K, Nasu K and Miyakawa. 2001 Oncology reports 8, 567-573). The family of Eph receptor tyrosine kinases and their ephrin ligands play important roles in a variety of processes during embryonic development and also in pathological angiogenesis and potentially metastasis. Therefore modulation of Eph receptor kinase activity should provide means to treat or prevent disease states associated with abnormal cell proliferation such as those described above.
Inhibition of EGF, VEGF and ephrin signal transduction will prevent cell proliferation and angiogenesis, two key cellular processes needed for tumor growth and survival (Matter A. Drug Disc. Technol. 20016, 1005-1024). EGF and VEGF receptors are previously described targets for small molecule inhibition. KDR and flt-4 are both VEGF receptors.
One particularly attractive target for small-molecule modulation is c-Kit. The proto-oncogene c-Kit was first identified as the oncogenic component of the acutely transforming Hardy-Zuckerman 4-feline sarcoma virus (Besmer et al Nature 1986 320:415-421). c-Kit (also called stem cell factor receptor or steel factor receptor) is a type 3 receptor tyrosine kinase (RTK) belonging to the platelet-derived growth factor receptor subfamily. c-Kit binds the ligand stem cell factor (SCF), and triggers its multiple signal transduction pathways including Src family kinases, phosphatidyl-inositol 3 kinase, the Ras-Raf-Map kinase cascade, and phospholipase C (Broudy et al Blood 1999 94: 1979-1986; Lennartsson et al Oncogene 1999 18: 5546-5553; Timokhina et al EMBO J 1998 17; 6250-6262; Chian et al Blood 2001 98(5)1365-1373; Blume-Jensen et al Curr Biol 1998 8:779-782; Kissel et al EMBO J 2000 19:1312-1326; Lennartsson et al. Oncogene 1999 18: 5546-5553; Sue et al Blood, 199892:1242-1149; Lev et al EMBO J 1991 10:647-654). c-Kit is required for normal hematopoiesis, melanonogenesis, and gametogenesis. c-Kit is expressed in mast cells, immature myeloid cells, melanocytes, epithelial breast cells and the interstitial cells of Cajal (ICC). In mast cells, it is required not only for the differentiation, maturation, chemotaxis, and haptotaxis but also for the promotion of survival and proliferation.
Mutations in c-Kit have been implicated in human disease. Mutations in the juxtamembrane domain are found in many human gastrointestinal stromal tumors, and mutations in the kinase domain are found in mastocytosis, germ cell tumors, acute myeloid leukemia (AML), NK lymphoma, and other hematologic disorders (Hirota et al Science 1998 279:577-580; Singer et al J Clin Oncol 2002 203898-3905; Longley et al Proc Natl Aca Sci USA 1999: 1609-1614; Tian et al Am J Pathol 1999 154: 1643-1647; Beghini et al Blood 2000 95:726-727; Hongyo et al Cancer Res 2000 60:2345-2347). These mutations result in ligand-independent tyrosine kinase activity, autophosphorylation of c-Kit, uncontrolled cell proliferation, and stimulation of downstream signaling pathways. Overexpression of c-Kit and c-Kit ligand have also been described in other tumors including small-cell lung cancer, neuroblastomas, gynecological tumors, and colon carcinoma, which might result in autocrine or paracrine c-Kit activation.
The overexpression of c-Kit has also been implicated in the development of neoplasia associated with neurofibromatosis type 1 (NF1). Mutations in the tumor suppressor gene NF1 lead to a deficiency in neurofibromin, a GTPase-activating protein for Ras. This deficiency results in abnormal proliferation of Schwann cells in the peripheral nervous system, and predisposes affected individuals to peripheral nerve sheath tumors (neurofibromas), astrocytomas (optic pathway gliomas), learning disabilities, seizures, strokes, macrocephaly, vascular abnormalities, and juvenile myelomonocytic leukemia (Lynch & Gutmann Neurol Clin 2002 20:841-865). Genetic experiments in mice demonstrate that haploinsufficiency at NF1 partially rescues some of the phenotypes associated with mutations in the gene for c-Kit, indicating that these genes function along a common developmental pathway (Ingram, et al. J. Exp Med 2000 191:181-187). Also, c-Kit is expressed in schwannoma cells from NF1 patients, but not in normal schwann cells (Ryan et al. J Neurosci Res 1994 37:415-432). These data indicate that elevated c-Kit expression and sensitivity to stem cell factor may play important roles in the development of proliferative disorders associated with NF-1. Therefore, c-Kit inhibitors may be effective chemotherapeutic agents for treating patients with NF-1.
GISTs are the most common mesenchymal tumors of the gastrointestinal tract, and they are generally resistant to chemotherapy and radiation therapy. However, recent results with the c-Kit/BCR-Abl inhibitor STI571 indicate that targeting c-Kit may be an effective therapeutic strategy for this disease (Eisenberg & Mehren Expert Opin Pharmacother 2003 4:869-874). Malignant mast cell disease often suggests an extremely poor prognosis, and no reliable effective chemotherapeutic agents have been identified (Marone et al Leuk Res 2001 25:583-594). Systemic mast cell disorders have been treated with interferon-alpha, although the effectiveness of this therapy has been variable (Lehmann & Lammle Ann Hematol 1999 78:483-484; Butterfield Br J Dermatol 1998 138: 489-495). Therefore, activated c-Kit might serve as a therapeutic target in GISTs and mast cell disease, as well as other disorders associated with activated c-Kit.
Flt-3 is normally expressed on hematopoietic progenitor cells and a subset of mature myeloid and lymphoid cells, where it modulates cell survival and proliferation. Flt-3 is constitutively activated via mutation, either in the juxtamembrane region or in the activation loop of the kinase domain, in a large proportion of patients with AML (Reilly Leuk Lymphoma 2003 44: 1-7). Also, mutations in flt-3 are significantly correlated with poor prognosis in AML patients (Sawyers Cancer Cell 2002 1: 413-415).
Accordingly, the identification of small-molecule compounds that specifically inhibit, regulate and/or modulate the signal transduction of kinases, particularly including c-Met, KDR, c-Kit, flt-3, and flt-4, is desirable as a means to treat or prevent disease states associated with abnormal cell proliferation and angiogenesis, and is an object of this invention.
Quinolines and quinazolines bearing substitution, for example at the two, four, six and seven positions of their fused ring system have been shown to be particularly attractive targets for kinase inhibition by a number of groups. Conventional quinoline and quinazoline kinase inhibitors typically have fairly simple substitution about the quinoline or quinazoline fused ten-membered ring system, but recently more complex molecules are being disclosed. For example, we have previously disclosed, in U.S. provisional patent applications 60/506,181 and 60/535,377 which are both incorporated by reference herein in their entirety for all purposes, that certain quinolines and quinazolines are particularly well suited as kinase modulators, more particularly inhibitors of for example c-Met, KDR, c-Kit, flt-3, and flt-4. These molecules in some cases are particularly complex and although they can be made via conventional methods, more efficient routes are desirable, especially in a pharmaceutical setting.
International patent application publication no. WO 01/21597 discloses substituted quinazolines linked, via a heteroatom, to an optionally substituted aromatic ring containing at least one nitrogen atom. WO 01/21597 states that the disclosed compounds inhibit aurora 2 kinase and are useful in the treatment of proliferative disease such as cancer.
U.S. patent application publication no. US 2004/0242603 discloses substituted quinolines and quinazolines linked, via a heteroatom, to a substituted phenylene. US 2004/0242603 states that the disclosed compounds have autophosphorylation inhibitory activity and antitumor activity.
International patent application publication no. WO 2005/005389 discloses bivalent malonamide derivatives, including derivatives in which substituted aryl substituents are bonded directly to the nitrogen atoms on either side of the malonamide moiety. WO 2005/005389 states that the disclosed compounds are inhibitors of raf kinase.
Conventional methods of making quinolines and quinazolines with the aforementioned substitution patterns usually involve linear construction of a quinoline or quinazoline template upon which relatively simple substitutions are appended. With the advent of more complex substitution about such quinolines and quinazolines (vide supra), for example side chains containing cyclic and bicyclic systems with multiple functional groups, conventional methods of synthesis become problematic due to the linear or serial reactions used. Indeed, as such molecules become more complex and the utility of such complex groups is realized, the quinoline and quinazoline ring system becomes more of a sub-structure than a main structure of such inhibitors. Thus it is desirable to find more efficient methods of synthesis, particularly convergent syntheses which are an object of this invention.